The present invention relates to implementing security in social applications, and more specifically, implementing security individualized for each connection in a user's profile of a social application.
Social applications allow users to create a profile about themselves that can connect to the profiles of other users. Users of such applications generally access the social application through a website or intranet page through a client device. Hardware and program instructions for operating the social application are generally located elsewhere on a network and the user accesses the social application remotely. A user can communicate with his connections through the features of the social application.